My girlfriends a vampire
by ManthaRae
Summary: What if allegiant never happened? What if something went wrong when Tris was at Erudite? What if Uriah loves Tris? What would happen if Tris was a vampire? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a long time and I was asked to do a FanFic where Uriah likes Tris. So I added them together. **

**My girlfriends a vampire**

**chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to a loud alarm and I slam my fist on the alarm clock, it's still blaring so I yank it out of the wall and throw it across the room causing it to break. I slowly get out of bed and put on a hoodie pulling the hood over my head then putting my sunglasses on.

I have to do this everyday thanks to Erudite, because of them I have to hide myself from everybody even Tobias, I have to wear a hoodie and sunglasses all the time to hide my pale cold skin and red eyes, I can't be exposed to the sun or I'll die, and I try not to smile a lot anymore so people don't see my fangs. That's all because Erudite turned me into a vampire. There are some perks though, my sense of smell is ten times better, and so is my hearing and site, I also have the strength of fifteen angry men.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias call from the living room. "What was that?"

"Nothing. We just need a new alarm clock!" I yell back.

"Again?" he asks.

"Yeah."

I go to the kitchen and get a muffin then walk to the living room and sit on the couch next to Tobias. He puts a hand on my knee and looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Why do you wear that all the time?" He asks. I sigh knowing I have to tell him some time but I'm just not ready to tell anybody.

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway. But I'll tell you someday."

"Okay." He gets up and grabs his keys, phone, and wallet. Then comes back to me and kisses my forehead. "I understand, take your time and tell me when you're ready." Then he heads out the door going to work. Once he's gone I get up to take a shower, I only wait until he's gone because he might come in the bathroom while I'm getting ready and that can't happen because I can't be seen in a mirror. So I will never see myself again.

I get out of the shower five minutes later and finish getting ready putting on black eye liner, and blood red lipstick. I pick out my clothes for today which is black ripped skinny jeans, a black crop top that shows my bird tattoo and stomach, and lastly black combat boots. When I'm ready and have all my stuff I walk out the door and head to work.

The walk to the tattoo parlor is uneventful and when I get there I see Tori hasn't got here yet. I get my keys out and unlock the door, I get everything prepped for today then sit in the little break room at the back of the parlor. I open my sketchbook and start drawing, I draw all the time to release my feelings. Right now I draw me laying on a table and Jeanine injecting me with the serum that went wrong and turned me into the monster I am now.

I hear the front door open and close, I go to the front desk and see Tori

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hey, can you go to Max's office and pick up the new ink?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure!" I grab my phone and head out the door. Max's office is on the other side of the pit so this will take a while. I start walking through the pit not really paying attention to what's going on around me.

"HEY TRIS!" I hear someone shout in my ear. My instincts kick in and I spin around and put the person in a headlock. "Jeez Tris! A little on edge are we?" Uriah asks.

"Uriah! Don't scare me like that!" I let him go. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm a leader in training remember? I'm going to Max's office!"

"Oh yeah! I'm going there too, to pick up some new ink." I say. We start walk together and I notice he's uncomfortably close to me. I just brush it off and keep going I'm most likely imagining things.

"So Tris. I need to ask you something." Uriah says.

"Okay?"

"Well, there's this girl I really like I might even love her." He says. "But she's with someone else right now, how do I win her over?" I think about it for a minuet then reply.

"I would say to start by doing things for her and make her laugh. It's not too much but enough to show her you care." I say. "Then after a while try to spend more time with her and when the time is right tell her how you feel. But never, I repeat never do anything to break her and her boyfriend up."

"Okay, thanks Tris!" he runs ahead of me then turns around running backwards. "Peace out girl scout!" he yells back at me.

I laugh and lean back a little pointing a sideways gun hand shape at him. He smiles and turns back around running out of site.

I go get the ink and get back to the parlor. When I get back Tori is tattooing a mans arm it looks like he's finishing a sleeve. I put the ink in the storage room and go sit at the front desk. I look through my sketchpad and see one I drew about a month ago, it's me at least what I think I am. I have dark, cold red eyes, pale cold skin, fangs where my canine teeth should be, and blood on the corner of my mouth.

I wish this never happened. I'm scared of myself now, I'm scared that one day I'll loose control of myself and hurt somebody I love.

What will Tobias think when I tell him? What will Christina think? I just know one think for sure. My life will never be the same.

**there's the first chapter! I'm sorry for any incorrect spelling. Tell me if you liked it and/or if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen!**


	2. Tobias finds out

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris has been really distant, and secretive ever since she got back from Erudite. It makes me wonder what they did to her. I'm worried about her, she never smiles anymore, I never see her beautiful eyes, and she always has that hoodie on and her head is down all the time.

I just shake most things off and go on, but it's getting worse. I don't know what to do.

Tris and me are spending tonight together just us two, so maybe I can talk to her. She may not say anything though I've tried to talk to her about it before and she just says she's not ready to tell me yet. But I need to know, I just don't want to push her either.

Page break

I get off work and go to our apartment, I think about how I'm going to say things tonight. I can't just walk up to her and say "Hey, what's your problem?" I have to be careful with Tris now, she snaps very easily and I think it has something to do with Erudite because she wouldn't snap as bad before. If she's in a good mood she might just tell me, I'm hoping she will.

I get to our apartment and unlock the door. I sit on the couch waiting for Tris, she shouldn't be too long I only get off work five minuets before her. I decide to get some water, so I walk to the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Tobias?" Tris is here!

"Kitchen!" she comes in with her head down as always. "Tris, I need to talk to you."

Her head comes up a little but goes back down. "About?" she asks.

"You." I say.

"What about me?"

"You've been acting really weird lately." I start. "I know something's up Tris! What is it?"

She opens her mouth getting ready to say something.

"I'm…..

**Tris' POV**

Oh, no! What do I do? _"You're going to have to tell him!" _I think to myself. I was hoping I could push it off for a month or more but I guess that's not going happen.

I open my mouth to reply, "I'm…. I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of?" Tobias asks.

"Me." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared I might hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?" he looks confused.

"Because I'm a monster!"

"No, you're not. Why would you ever think that?"

I can't take it anymore! I burst into tears and wrap my arms around Tobias' neck.

"Tris, What's wrong?" I just cry into his shirt. "Tris, You have to tell me so I can help you!"

I try to pull myself together and look him in the eye something I haven't done in a long time. I take a deep breath.

"Um, I should've told you this a long time ago but I was and still am terrified." I start. "When I was in Erudite Jeanine tried a serum on me and something went wrong. I… it…. turned me into a…" I can't do it! I can't tell him!

"What Tris? It turned you into a what?" He gently grabs my shoulders and looks at me.

"A… vampire…."

**Tobias' POV**

"A… vampire…"

What?... Did she just say what I thought she said? A vampire?... What?... My girlfriends a vampire?

"Tobias! Please say something!" Tris cries.

"Um…" what do I say? I just found out that Tris is a vampire for crying out loud!

"I understand if you don't love me anymore, but I want you to know that was one of hardest things I've ever done!" She says.

That snaps me back to reality and I pull her into a hug. "I will always love you Tris!" I tell her.

"I'll always love you too!" I feel her smile against my chest.

"Now why do you wear this all the time?" I ask.

"To hide myself." I put at arms length and slowly take her hood off.

"You don't have to hide." I say taking off her sunglasses. She turns her head away from me and closes her eyes. I gently grab her chin and pull her head toward me. "Please don't hide Tris!"

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. Her once blue/gray eyes are now a bright, beautiful red. I smile at her, she has no idea how beautiful she is.

"Why are smiling?" she asks.

"Because you're beautiful!" I say.

"No I'm not!" she says. "Look at me! My skin is pale and cold, my eyes are dark, cold, and evil. I-"

"You are not evil!" I cut her off. "Why would you say that?"

"I am Tobias! I drink blood!" She cries again.

"Just because you drink blood doesn't make you evil!" I tell her. "Eric was evil, Peter is evil, but you aren't!" she seems to believe it.

"I guess you're right."

"I am right!" I touch her cheek and pull her lips to mine. Her hands wrap around my neck and tangle in my hair. I grab her waist pick her up and put her on the counter, her legs wrap around my waist as she pulls me closer. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she lets me in. She starts to take my shirt off and I go for hers. Our kiss becomes fast and hungry as we go to the bedroom.

**I think we all know what happens after that! Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen next!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


	3. new look

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up wrapped in Tobias' arms. It feels good knowing I don't have to hide myself from Tobias, I roll over to face him and see he's already awake.

"Good morning Six!" he smiles. I smile back showing my fangs, his hand brushes across my cheek. I press my lips to his and he hugs me tighter, I bite his lower lip lightly so my teeth don't make him bleed. His tongue runs along my lips and I open my mouth letting our tongues dance together. I straddle his hips as he kisses my neck right under my jaw.

Of course right then someone knocks on our door. I let out a low growl and put one of Tobias' shirts and sunglasses on as he put some pants on. I open the door Tobias behind me.

"What do you want Christina?" I ask clearly mad.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asks.

"Yes!" I narrow my eyes. "Now what do you want?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out." I think about, she'll want to go shopping or something. I don't really want to deal with that right now but I haven't hung out with Christina just us in a long time.

"Yeah I do, just let me get ready!"

"Okay! I'll be back in an hour!" she smiles. I get in the shower and set the water as hot as it will go. I'm cold blooded now so I this just warm to me, I hear the door open and I guess Tobias is going to brush his teeth or something.

"Tris? How hot do you have the water?" he asks.

"Cold blooded remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" I turn the water off and step out wrapping a towel around me. I brush my teeth and hair then put on black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I leave my hair in its natural beach waves, I put my phone and wallet in a little black hand bag.

"I'm leaving Tobias!" I yell to bathroom.

"Now wait a minuet!" he yells back. "Where's my goodbye kiss?" I walk back to the bathroom and kiss his cheek.

"No, no, no! I want a real kiss!" I giggle and stand on my tiptoes he meets me half way. When I pull away he gives me a puppy dogface.

"Sorry! But I have to go!"

"Okay." He looks back at the mirror and I turn to walk out but he grabs my arm "Wait!"

"What?" I ask.

"Why can't I see you in the mirror?"

"Tobias. Vampire, think about it."

"Oh." I smile and go to the door.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye" he says. I walk out the door and meet up with Christina.

** Page break **

We go to a few different stores, I get a new pair of jeans some shirts and dresses.

"Hey Chris, can we go to the tattoo parlor?" I ask. "I want a new tattoo."

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing!" she smiles and we walk to the parlor. Tori is not working today so it's a guy named Cory and a girl named Zoe in working. I think Cory is about 17 so he's a year younger then me. He has short blond hair and blue eyes. He's handsome but as handsome as Tobias. Zoe has long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey guys?" I ask.

"Hey." He says. "What brings you in today?"

"I want a tattoo!"

"Cool! What do you want?"

"I want red roses with green leafs all contacted by a vine and I want some thorns too." I tell him.

"Alright! Where do you want it?"

"I want in from my right shoulder to my elbow."

"That's awesome! Does it have any meaning?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you!" he laughs and gets the stuff ready while I take my jacket off, I sit in the chair waiting for Cory. Christina already went with Zoe to get hers done.

An hour and a half later Christina and me are done and headed to get my hair cut. She got a blue and black butterfly on her lower back, it looks really good she said mine looks really good too. I can't wait to show Tobias I know he'll love it!

We get to the salon and I look though magazines trying to find a style I like, I come across one called a scene cut. I show it to the lady at the front desk and tell her that's what I want. She starts cutting my hair and I have her dye my bangs light blue and make it go to a dark blue down my hair in the front, I keep the back of my hair blond with just a few light and dark blue highlights.

When I'm done the lady says it looks so good. I thank her and go to Chris who's looking down at her phone at the front of the store.

"OMG! IT LOOKS SO GOOD!" She screams.

"Really?" I smile.

"YES!"

"Alright! Let's go get something to eat!" We go to the dining hall and get some hamburgers. Mine fully dressed, Christina's with only ketchup and cheese. We sit at our normal table with Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias. Everyone is staring at me in aw.

"Tris you look amazing!" Shauna says.

"Yeah!" Zeke and Uriah agree. Tobias just sits there looking at me. I sit down next to him and he wraps his arm around me.

"You look so sexy Tris!" he whispers in my ear. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

** Look another page break **

As soon as the apartment door closes Tobias pushes me to the door and kisses me forcefully. My hands go to his hair

"You look so hot!" he says. Then he kisses under my jaw and behind my ear. I let out a low moan

"As much as I love this we have work In the morning." I sigh.

"I know." Tobias says. We go to bed and he wraps me in his warm arms, I fall asleep feeling safe.


	4. Uriah

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while my dad has been hogging the laptop. So this chapter is kinda short but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris' POV**

"Tris!" I turn to see Uriah running up to me.

"Hey!" I say. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on my lunch break and just wanted to hang out." We talk for about 30 minuets just joking around and having fun. Then he changes everything. By grabbing my face and pressing his lips on mine very forcefully. I push him away and wipe my mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" I scream at him.

"You're the girl I was talking about the other day." He says.

"WHAT!" I yell. "You ask _me_ how to win _me _over! That's just wrong!" I walk away before someone gets hurt leaving Uriah standing there

**Tobias' POV**

I'm about to walk in my apartment when I hear a crash. I open the door and Tris turns around and hisses at me like a cat, her fangs showing, and her eyes a bright flaming red. Coming face to face with an angry, hungry lion would be less scary.

I duck as she throws a cup at the door. It breaks to a million peaces when it hits the door across the hallway.

"Tris?" I say cautiously. She looks at me as I walk very slowly to her. "You okay?" she doesn't say anything just stands there.

"Tris?"

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong?"

** "**Uriah is just an idiot!"

"Why?"

"He kissed me!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!" anger runs though me like lighting. Why would he do that? I'll kill him! Tris is my girl not his!

There's another crash and I see Tris has broke a lamp.

"Okay Tris we need to calm down!" I say grabbing her shoulders. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head a little.

"Sorry, sometimes I just loose control." She says.

"It's okay." I tell her. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well, the other day he asked me how get a girl he liked but she already had a boyfriend. So I told what he should do and today we were talking and he just kissed me then said that I was the girl he was talking about. I yelled at him and came here, you saw the rest." She says.

I let out a low growl and run my through my hair. "Let's just try to forget about and go on with life."

"That sounds good."

** Page break **

**Tris' POV**

I'm walking to the dinning hall with Tobias for dinner our hands intertwined. I look up at Tobias and smile, I don't have to look up so far anymore because he's only about two inches taller then me now. He's so hot! I can't stand it! The way he smiles at the floor like an embarrassed little boy is the sexiest thing ever!

"What?" he asks snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh nothing." I say looking at the floor blushing.

"You know you're really cute when you blush!" he says making me smile. We walk into the dinning hall get our food and sit with Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Uriah. I sit the farthest I can from Uriah and focus on my food, maybe if I don't look at him he won't talk to me.

"Hey Tris?" I guess I was wrong. I don't say anything I just act like I didn't hear him. "Tris?" I still say nothing.

"TRIS!" Christina shouts. Really?

"What?"

"Uriah is trying to talk to you!"

"Oh." I look at Uriah and wait for him to say something.

"Um.. About earlier.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I made a stupid mistake." He says.

"Yeah, no duh." I say rudely.

"Tris please forgive me!" he pleads.

"Uriah, you could've ruined my relationship with Four!"

"Well, that was kinda the point."

"Did you really think that would make me like you?!" I yell.

"I had to try something!" he yells back.

"Well, don't try anymore because I will never like you." I scream. "I'm in love with Four not you!" I find myself standing up.

Uriah looks hurt and he looks down. I just walk out of the dinning hall and head to the apartment. I really need some time away from everything, so I'm gonna stay in the apartment the rest of the night. Because I just can't handle people right now.

People are just stupid!

**End of chapter 4! Let me know what you think and what you want to happen.**

**Do you think Caleb should be in this story?**

**Should Marcus? **

**What about FourTris babies?**

**Please review! Don't be a pansycake! Tell me the truth on what you think!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


	5. dinner

**This is REALLY short because I've had a lot of dance stuff going on. But I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

**Time lapse**

It's been a month since I told Tobias and the big spill with Uriah. I haven't talked to Uriah since dinner that night, I haven't even seen him.

Right now I'm hanging out with Christina. I'm gonna tell her today no matter what happens she has to know! I'm just a little scared.

_Why are scared? Christina is your best friend!_ I think to myself.

Christina comes back from the bathroom and sits on her couch. I look at her then the floor and back to her.

"Hey Chris?" I say.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright, what's up?" I take off my hood and sunglasses. "Tris why are your eyes red?" she asks.

"Because I'm a vampire!" I blurt out. Wow it's easier the second time!

"What?" she asks. "You're kidding!" I shake my head and look at the floor. Maybe this isn't any easier.

"OMG! THAT'S SO COOL!" She screams.

"Thanks for not freaking out!" I smile.

"Have you told Four?"

"Yeah, I told him a month ago!"

We talk some more, her asking questions and me answering them. At about 5:45 I leave to meet up with Tobias. We're going out to dinner tonight! But before that I go to the apartment to get ready.

I put on a black dress that has lace on the back, chest, and sleeves, I put on black heels and a necklace Tobias got me. It's silver and has a heart tilted sideways with _4+6_ in the middle of it.

I leave the apartment and head down to the chasm. When I get there I see Tobias is already there, I run up to him and wrap my arm around him.

"Hey!" I hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi! You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep!" we walk hand in hand to the restaurant not saying anything just enjoying being together.

We get there and sit at our table that's right next to a small green plant I don't know the name of. A girl in a black skirt and shirt comes to our table to take our drink orders. I order a Cranberry Martini and Tobias gets a glass of White Wine. We get our drinks and as soon as the waitress leaves I dump my Martini in the plant. Tobias gives me a weird look when I get a bottle out of my purse.

"Please don't freak ok?" I say.

"Um. Ok." I open the bottle and smell it. Blood! I love that smell, I poor the blood in my glass.

"I know this is gross!"

"I don't mind!"

"Thanks!" I take a drink of it and Tobias looks like he's gonna throw up. "Sorry!"

"It's okay!" I smile at him and take another drink. "Where did you get that?"

"Not telling!" we laugh a little and enjoy our night together.

**I'm SO sorry it's so short I've had to be at dance 24\7 and couldn't write very much. But I'll make the next chapter awesome!**

** Review, tell me what you think and what you want to happen!**

** Peace out girl scouts!**


	6. Marcus is here!

**Ok so i went out with some friends the other day. We were eating and some fat lady came up to our table and started like yelling at us saying we rolled our eyes at her kid and stuff and I was like **

**"Number 1 we didn't roll our eyes at anybody and 2 MIND YOUR DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BUSINESS BITCH!"**

**I was so mad! anyway to the story! **

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

After dinner Tobias and I are sitting in our spot in the chasm holding hands.

"I didn't gross you out did I?" I ask him.

"It was a little weird but I'm not grossed out." He says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Good!" He looks at me and touches my cheek.

"I love you so much Tris!"

"I love you more!"

"That's not possible!" he pulls me into a kiss and I wrap my hands around his neck. He pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"So, I looked up some things about vampires so I can understand you better." He says. "I saw that you never age. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'll look like this forever and I can't die of old age." I tell him. "I'll only die if my skin touches sun light for more then a few seconds or if someone drives a wooden stake through my heart."

"Yeah and one day I'm gonna die and you'll be here forever and I'll be with you again!" he says.

"I've thought about that. When that happens I'll go tan."

"No you're not gonna kill yourself!" he says.

"There is only one other thing and I don't think you'll like it." I say.

"What is it?"

"I can turn you into a vampire too."

"How?" he asks.

"I can bite you."

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"Yeah. It's a big life changer!" he laughs a little and gets up.

We go back to the apartment and go to bed.

** The next day **

I wake to the smell of blood. I look around and see Tobias in the bathroom getting ready to wash blood off his hand. His hair is wet and he has a towel wrapped around him.

I get out of bed and run to the bathroom. I grab Tobias' hand and suck his blood not enough to kill him of course it won't harm him at all.

"Tris! What are you doing?"

"You can let perfectly good blood go to waste!" I tell him. "What did you do anyway?"

"I was taking a shower, I dropped your razor and when I tried to catch it, it cut my hand." I kiss his hand and put a band-aid on it. Then get ready. I brush my teeth and hair, I put on a black shirt, black leggings, and black combat boots.

We go to breakfast and sit with Christina, Zeke, and Shauna I still haven't seen Uriah in a long time.

"What's up Tris?" Christina says.

"Not much, what about you?"

"I met someone named Louis and I really like him!"

"That's awesome!" We talk about her and Louis for the rest of breakfast. After we eat I go to work on the way I think I see Marcus.

What? Why would Marcus be here? Maybe I'm just seeing things he would never come here. I go on my way and get to work on time for once. Nothing really amazing happens until Peter walks in.

"Hey Stiff." He says.

"Shut up!"

"Whoa! Stiff is in a mood today!" I give him the finger and walk away. "Aw! You going to run to run to your boyfriend?"

_Don't do it! Don't do Tris! _Oh, screw it!

I turn and punch his jaw. I know I heard I crack, he yells in pain and I knee his gut. While he's on the floor I walk back to the break room to cool off.

** Page break **

I get off work at 7:45 and head home. I think I see Marcus again but I just shake it off. When I get there I go to bed I know it's still early but I'm very tired. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

I wake to a crash and see someone across the room. I turn to wake Tobias up but he's not there. I look back at the person.

Oh my god! It's Marcus!

**End of chapter 6!**

**So I'm just wondering. ****What do you think I look like?**

**Long or Short hair?**

**Curly or Straight?**

**What color is my hair?**

**What color are my eyes?**

**Am I Tall or Short?**

**Review and tell me what you think. Peace out girl scouts!**


	7. kidnapped

**So in the last chapter I asks what you think I look like well…..**

** I have long straight brown hair (but it's dyed red right now)**

** I have blue eyes, and I'm kinda short.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

"TOBIAS!" I scream getting out of the bed. My foot hits something on the floor and I look down. "TOBIAS!" I fall to the floor and shake his shoulder. He's out cold!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I yell at Marcus.

"Why should I tell you?" I get up and grab the gun I keep by the bed and shoot Marcus in the leg he screams and falls.

"What did you do?" he doesn't say anything. I'm about to shoot him again when out of nowhere two men grab me and chain me to the bed. I pull my arm away from the man on my right and punch the one on my left. He's down, I kick the other one where the sun don't shine. Then punch his eye, he's down too. I run at Marcus but I'm grabbed again and before I can turn around something hits me in the head and everything turns black.

**About 2 hours later**

I feel someone slap me across the face and wake up to see a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. There's two other men behind him one has blonde hair and blue eyes the other with redish brown hair and dark green eyes.

"What's up with your eyes chick?" the black haired one asks. I don't answer him I just stare at him. "You better answer me!" still nothing.

"Just hit her." The red\brown one says.

"No, Marcus said to wait until he said so!" the blonde one exclaims.

"Jimmy's right, Sadly." The black haired one says.

"So, what do we do?" Says the red\brown haired one.

"We just wait." They go sit at a table and play card games looking over at me every now and then. I learn that the black haired one is Kyle, the red\brown one is Mason, and the blonde one Jimmy.

I look around the room studying my surroundings. It's dark, very dark the only is above the table that the guys are playing on. The room is pretty small, I sit in the corner and I could take about five steps and be at the table. I hear water dripping in the corner across from me and I notice I'm chained to the wall. I could break this easily I just have to wait for the right time.

I hear a door unlocking and the three guys stand up. Marcus walks in he talks to the boys but I can't hear what they're saying. Marcus comes over to me and I death glare him. He squats down to look at me.

"We're gonna go see Tobias." He says. The boys unchain me and pull me up. We walk down a wet, dark hallway taking so many twist and turns that I get lost. After a few more hallways we stop at big, brown, and moldy door. They open it and I see Tobias chained to a wall just like I was.

"Tris!" He says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

I'm thrown on the floor before anything else can be said. I roll on my back and prop myself up on my elbows looking for my attacker. But as soon as I look up I'm kicked in the gut.

"NO!" I hear Tobias yell.

"Well would you like to take her place?" Marcus asks. I guess he's the one that kicked me.

"Yes!"

"No!" I say looking at Tobias.

"I won't let you do this!"

"You have too! You've been through enough!"

"And you haven't?!" he almost screams but I know he's not mad at me, he's just scared.

"Tobias, trust me." As soon as the words leave my mouth a fist connects with my jaw. Then another hits my eye, and another on my nose. I know that my nose is broke when I hear the snap and blood starts pouring out. I yelp in pain as I'm kicked in the ribs, Marcus comes into site.

"If you fight back I'll make it worse for you and Tobias." He whispers. He grabs me by my arms and chains me to a post and rips my shirt off. Good thing I have a bra on.

Marcus takes off his belt and I know this won't end well.

**End of chapter 7!**

**I won't be able to even start writing the next chapter until Tuesday or Wednesday because I have a dance competition this weekend but I'll update as soon as I can.**

** Peace out girl scouts. **


	8. Almost out

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I had a dance competition and then I got sick and it was really hard to write. But I did it and here it is.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

The belt comes down on my back with such force that it rips my shirt. Marcus has whipped me about 20 times. I'm in so much pain it feels like I have no skin left on my back. I look over at Tobias and see tears running down his face. Marcus hits me again and I can't help but yelp in pain.

"No! Stop!" Tobias screams. Marcus looks up at him and smiles evilly. He hits me one last time across the face then he unties me and throws me toward Tobias. He tries his best to catch me but his hands are tied.

"Tris! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tobias!"

"No you're not! Look at what he did to you!" I smile and turn so my back is towards him.

"Just watch!" I feel the cuts in my back start to heal and the scars begin to fade.

"What the-" he says. I turn to face him and he stops seeing my face healing too.

"It's part of being a vampire. I heal _much _faster then a human!"

"That's awesome!" he smiles. "But you're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" I smile. "Tobias how do we get out of here?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He thinks for second. "Wait… you can get us out! You're ten times stronger then me! You can do it Tris!"

"No, I can't! I've never done anything like this!" I say.

"There's a first time for everything!"

"Okay. What's the plan?" I ask.

** Page break **

**The Next Day**

I hear the door open and Marcus comes in with the boys behind him. He unties me and I take my chance. I punch him in the nose and he's knocked out all three boys run at me. I take Mason and Jimmy down easily but Kyle is harder. He's the biggest out of all of them, I punch him in the jaw he's a little shocked by the force of my punch. He recovers quickly and kicks my feet out from under me. We roll around fighting we both get really good punches in. then he does something I never saw coming.

He hisses at me and he has fangs! I freeze and look at him in the eyes. He's like me! I'm not alone! But then I remember he's the bad guy and he wants to kill me. I stand up and hiss back we circle around each other waiting for one of us to slip up. I glance at Tobias his face shows nothing but shock. I shake my head a little and face Kyle.

"So, you're a vampire too sweetheart!" he says. I say nothing trying to find a way get Tobias and me out of here. Before I know it Kyle is launching at Tobias. I jump in front of Tobias so Kyle body slams me and not him. I fall to the floor Kyle on top of me, I punch his nose and he punches me back.

"Tris if you would've untied me I could be helping you right now." Tobias says. I look at him with fire in my eyes and punch Kyle again. He falls backwards and I look around to find something to use as a weapon.

There! A chair! I run to the wooden chair and rip a leg off. I spin around and come face to face with Kyle. With out thinking I stab him in the heart and he screams. His wound starts sizzling and burning I push him to the ground and run to Tobias and untie him. We run out of the room I follow Tobias because I've never been here before.

"Why didn't you untie me?" he asks.

"Because if I untied you, you could've been killed." I say. He's about to say something else when I hear a voice from behind us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcus says.

**End of chapter 8! Let me know what you think and what you want to happen!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god guys Divergent comes out in 2 WEEKS! *Girly high pitch scream* I can't wait!**

**So, I don't about you guys but I have like 10 inches of snow at my house! no school!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 9**

**Tris' POV**

"What do you want with us?" Tobias yells at Marcus.

"I just want my son back." Marcus says.

"I stopped being your son the day you first hit me!"

"You'll always be my son." He says coming closer to us.

"Leave him alone!" I say.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You'll kill me?" Marcus laughs. "You couldn't kill a mouse!" I run up to him and punch him in eye then kick his legs out from under him and he falls to the floor hitting his head on the rock hard ground. I pick him up and sling him over my shoulder.

"Let's go." I tell Tobias. We walk through the pit and Tobias starts going to our apartment but I stop him. "We're going to Abnegation."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I lead the way to the trains and jump on. I drop Marcus on the floor of the car and sit by Tobias. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine!" He smiles. "Why do you always ask that?"

"Because I love you and I want to know if you're okay." I say.

"I love you too!" He cups my cheek with his hand and brings my lips to his. I put one hand around his neck and the other on the back of his head. I lightly bite his bottom lip not too hard so I don't hurt him. He lightly pushes me back so I'm laying on my back. He straddles my hips and his hands travel down my waist as I open my mouth. His tongue darts into my mouth and I let out a moan. I pull away just a little bit we're still close enough that our lips touch when I talk.

"I hate to say this but we have to get off now." He nods and helps me up. I get Marcus and we jump off, we make our way through Abnegation toward Marcus' house. I go to his very small backyard and drop him on the ground not being careful at all. I get down on the ground next to him. He's starting to wake up, I better hurry.

"Tris what are you doing?" Tobias asks.

"Making sure he doesn't come back!" I pull the collar of his shirt down and bite his neck and he starts screaming. But I rip my shirt sleeve and gag him.

**Tobias' POV**

I don't know what to do so I just stand here and watch as Tris kills Marcus. I look up at the sky, it's still dark and doesn't look like the sun will be coming up any time soon, good.

I look back at Tris and see her rip Marcus' throat out. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I love Tris so much but this is just nasty! Seeing her with blood on her mouth, Marcus with his throat gone, blood everywhere, and the sound of Tris biting into him makes me gag.

Tris looks up and I see a stream of blood running down the side of her mouth. Then she licks it off, that's it I can't do this anymore I run to the bushes and throw up my dinner from last night. When I'm done I turn back around and see Tris standing up.

"I'm sorry." She says when she gets to me.

"No no it's fine!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" I say. She let out a light laugh and smiles.

"Whatever! Come on we need to go the sun will be rising soon!" she grabs my hand and we go back to the Dauntless compound.

** Page break **

I wake the next morning to the beautiful sound of Tris singing her favorite song while she goes through the closet.

"_Sound the bugle now_

_ Play it just for me_

_ As the seasons change remember how I used to be_

_ Now I can't go on, I can't even start_

_ I've got nothing left just an empty heart."_

Her voice is so beautiful but she doesn't know it. She hates it when I listen to her sing because she thinks she can't sing. But she's amazing! I roll over and pretend to sleep so I can hear her finish the song.

_"I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight_

_ There's nothing more for me_

_ Lead me away, or leave me lying here_

_ Sound the bugle now_

_ Tell them I don't care_

_ There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

_ Without a light I fear I will stumble in the dark_

_ Lay right down, decide not to go on_

_ Then from on high somewhere in the distance_

_ There's a voice that calls "Remember who you are"_

_ If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_

_ So be strong tonight_

_ Remember who you are_

_ Yeah you're a soldier now_

_ Fighting in a battle_

_ To be free once more_

_ Yeah that's worth fighting for"_

I roll back over and clap for her. She turns around very quickly to look at me.

"Tobias! You know I hate it when you listen to me!"

"Why? You're so good!"

"No I'm not!" I just laugh and shake my head. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. I get dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt and go kiss Tris goodbye then head to work.

** At work **

Max comes in around 9:00am holding a file. He sets it on my desk and I look at it and the title reads

**Abnegation leader found dead in his backyard**

"When you're done looking over it come see me." With that he leaves. Max and I are the only Dauntless leaders because Tori and Harrison stepped down.

I look at the file before I open it. It's one of the Erudite reports. On the inside is a picture of Marcus' body, bloody, pale, cold, and of course his ripped out throat. I turn to the next page and start reading.

Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton was found dead in his backyard at 6:32 this morning. His throat was ripped out but no other damage was done.

We do not know who did this and we do not know how to find out. There was no fingerprints or evidence of anyone. We will try our best to find this person though.

The report goes on talking about stuff I don't care about. I'm gonna have to talk to Tris later. But now I have work to do. I go to Max' office and sit down.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"We're gonna help find the person who did this." I start to freak out knowing that it's very likely that he'll find out.

"And when we do?"

"We kill them." My heart drops. He's gonna kill Tris!

I can't let that happen.

**End of chapter 9!**

**Review and tell me what you think and/or your ideas!**

**Peace out girl scouts! **


	10. Tris meets Louis

**Just so you know the song i used in the last chapter really is one of my favorite songs! it's "Sound The Bugle" by Bryan Adams**

**So here is chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**Tris' POV**

Christina knocks on my door and walks in. she doesn't wait for me to come to the door anymore. We're best friends so this is like a second home to her.

"What's up bitch!" she says.

"Not much whore!" I say. She giggles a little we always call each other names that like. We go to my kitchen and she gets a bottle of water while I get a bottle of blood.

"I don't see how you do that!" She says. "I mean I know you're a vampire and all but still!" I laugh and sit on the couch.

"Blood is the only thing that's good to me anymore!" I take a drink. "Well, besides cake! I'll always love cake!" Christina laughs.

"So, are you and Four getting married any time soon?" she asks.

"Oh, I don't know!" I smile.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm eighteen Christina!" We talk some more about our relationships. Her and Louis are getting pretty serious. She wants me to meet him. That would be awesome!

At around 2:30 Christina leaves and I get ready for work. I shower, brush my teeth and hair, then get dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tank top that shows all my tattoos. I put on my black combat boots and sunglasses. I don't wear hoodies all the time anymore because Tobias showed me that I'm special and I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am.

** Page break **

After work I go to the dinning hall for dinner. I sit with Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and this time Uriah's here. I just sit down next to Tobias and don't say anything.

"Tris! Come on Louis is here!" Christina says. I get up and follow her to a table with five people sitting at it. "Tris this is Louis! Louis this is Tris!" a man with dark brown hair and beautiful gray eyes. He's tall, muscular and I must say he is very attractive but nobody is more attractive then my Tobias!

"Hello, Christina has told me a lot about you!" he says shaking my hand.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you!" I say. Louis turns around to face the table.

"Guys! This is Tris!" He says. "Tris this is Monica, my brother Jeff, Ashley, and Brent!" he points to everybody as he says their names.

Monica has really dark red hair and green eyes, she's normal height and very beautiful.

Ashley has medium brown hair and blue eyes, she's pretty tall and also beautiful.

Jeff has blond hair and blue/gray eyes, he's tall and muscular, and he looks a lot like Louis in the face.

Brent has very dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looks younger then all of us but he's still attractive.

"How old are you Brent?" I ask.

"I'm about to turn sixteen!"

"You'll be choosing soon!"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I smile and we talk for a little while. Tobias comes around and starts talking and hanging out with us. Soon Tobias and me leave to go home. We get to the apartment and Tobias locks the door.

"Tris we got a big problem!" He whispers.

"What's wrong?!"

"Max is helping to find the person that killed Marcus!" he says. "He said he'll kill them if he finds them!"

"Tobias! Calm yourself!" I say. "I left no evidence of me being there! It's like a 2% chance that he'll find me!"

"You're right!" He lets out a breath and hugs me. "Come on!" I follow him to the bed room and we have a little fun!

**End of chapter 10!**

**Review and tell me anything you want just please don't be an asshole about it!**

**Peace out girl scouts! **


	11. Erudite meeting

**Sorry i took so long to update! but here is chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**Max' POV**

I walk into a lab at Erudite with the other leaders to meet with Jeanine about Marcus' death. It's a big white room with silver tables and tools. Jeanine stands with a few kids that look like students. The leaders and I stand by the door and wait until she's done talking to them.

"There are mites living in your eyelashes: and the older you are and the more oily your skin is the more likely that statement is true. It's estimated that mites. Specifically demodex mites (D. folliculorum to be exact.) have colonized the eyelashes of more then 80 percent of people over the age of 60." Jeanine says. "Demodex mites are face mites and if you could see them with the naked eye you'd see them living at the root of your eyelashes and hair follicles. In fact, it wouldn't be surprising to find as many as 25 mites living on an eyelash follicle. While there's no denying that discovering these follicle squatters is alarming. They're mostly harmless. Only causing allergic reactions in sensitive individuals."

That's gross! I didn't really want to know that. But whatever.

Jeanine sees us by the door and turns back to the kids. "You are dismissed." The kids leave and Jeanine comes over to us.

"What did you find on the body?" I ask.

"Something very odd!"

"Well let's see it!" Jeanine leads us to a wall that has safe looking thing on it. She opens one and pulls a table out with a body on it.

"We found teeth marks around what's left of his neck." She says removing a blanket from Marcus' body. His neck still bloody and well… gone. "If you closely here you can see the teeth marks in the bone on C4 and C5." She says pointing to where we need to look. I look very close and see the teeth marks.

"The don't even look like human teeth!" Kimberly one of the Candor leaders says.

"They almost look like small bullet holes!" I say.

"With this we can get the DNA from the bite marks to find this person." Jeanine says.

"How long will it take?" Andrew asks kindly.

"About a day."

"So what do we do when we find them?" asks Matthew from Amity.

"Why don't we vote now." Kimberly says.

"I vote we make them Factionless." Matthew says.

"No, they need to be killed!" I say.

"I agree with Matthew." Andrew says.

"They should be killed." Kimberly says. "Jeanine what do you think?"

"Death." That settles it. The person will be killed.

I head back to Dauntless so I can tell Four. Only one leader of each faction came to this.

**Page break**

**Tobias' POV**

Max comes back from Erudite around 2:20pm I'm nervous about what they could've found.

"What did you find?" I ask.

"Some bite marks on the bone. Jeanine can find the person by DNA in the bite marks." Oh, no! They're gonna find her! "When we find them they will be put to death." No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! What am I gonna do? I'm not gonna leave Tris' side that's what I'm gonna do.

I'm going to protect her with my life.

**End of chapter 11!**

**Review and tell me what you think or if you ideas!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


	12. the banshee

**alright guys i'm back with chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**Tobias' POV**

For the past hour I've been racking my brain to find a way to keep Tris safe. The only thing I can think of is to get Max to make her a leader. Even that isn't a guarantee that she'll be totally safe. But I'll still do it. Max will probably let Tris be a leader because it's just him and me right now and he likes to have an odd number of leaders.

I walk into Max' office and he looks up from his desk

"Max, we should make Tris a leader!" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because if we do then we have an odd number and Tris is perfect to be a leader!" he thinks about it for a minute. Please let her do it! Please!

"You're right! I'll talk to her about it." he says. "But you have to promise me that you will work and not have sex on the desk!"

"Promise!"

**Page break**

**Tris' POV**

I look at the clock on my phone it reads 7:54pm it's getting dark out, time to go. I walk out of the apartment and out of the compound. I wait until the train leaves and walk across the tracks into the woods. The only light is coming from the full moon.

I found out yesterday that there are many others like me. We have a club type thing but we only go once a month. The night of the full moon. I'm excited to see what it's like, what other vampires are like.

I find the door and open it slowly. I'm met with the smell of blood and the sound of loud music. I walk in and see all kinds of people but not all of them are vampires I don't know what they are though. I wonder around not knowing what to do. A girl with blond/brown hair pulled back in a high pony tale with bangs hanging down, beautiful gray eyes, and pointy ears comes up to me smiling.

"Hey! I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" she asks.

"Yeah!"

"I'm Blaze! I'm a Elf!"

"An Elf?" I ask.

"Yeah! And that girl over there." she says pointing to a girl with long bright blond hair and green eyes. "Is a mermaid!"

"What? She would have a tale!"

"Real mermaids only have a tale when they're wet!"

"Oh… Well I'm Tris and I'm a Vampire!"

"That's cool!" she smiles. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Blaze leads the way to the bar. She gets some kind of clear drink and I see they have blood on the menu and I get that. I sit on a stool and drink with Blaze making small talk. Just getting to know each other. Her mother was killed by Erudite when she was 6, she lives with her dad and little brother Justin in Amity. Her favorite weapon is a bow and arrow, her brother is 10 and she's 15.

"So, tell me a little about you!" she says.

"I grow up in Abnegation, I have a brother named Caleb, I transferred to Dauntless, came in first," I tell her. "When the war started I killed one of my best friends, I watched both my parents and almost all my friends die when I was 16,"

"Wow… How old are you now?" Blaze says

"18." She's about to ask something else when I hear a loud cry. "What was that?" I ask.

"That was the Banshee."

"The what?"

"Come on. I'll show you." Blaze walks away from the bar and I follow her out the door. The cry gets louder as we pass a clump of trees. Blaze hides behind a tree and signals for me to be quit and points around the tree to a little pond. I nod and look to where she pointed.

I see a girl, she's young maybe about 17, she has white hair and skin but her lips are a dark gray. She has black circles all the way around her eyes and around the black is a little bit of red. She wears a white dress with bloodstains on the front. She cries while she washes black clothes. Her cry is so pain filled and blood curdling that it sends chills down my back. She looks up and I see tears of blood running down her beautiful yet terrifying face.

What is she? What is she doing? Why is she doing this? I turn and leave Blaze follow behind me. Once we're at the train tracks I stop.

"What was that?" I ask. "You have to explain this to me!"

"That's the Banshee. She washes the clothes of those who are about to die while she cries for them." She says. "She mourns for them and the family."

"Oh, well I better go." I say. "Bye!" I leave wondering who will die. The Banshee was washing a black shirt so it has to be a Dauntless member. What if it's Tobias or Christina!

All I can do is hope that it's not one of them.

**end of chapter 12!**

**review and tell me what you think and/or if you have ideas!**

**peace out girl scouts!**


	13. Tris is a leader

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please don't hate me! ****It's really short but it's a little something.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tris' POV**

I wake wrapped in Tobias' arms. I slowly look over my shoulder scared of what I might see. He takes a deep breath and shifts a little. He's alive! He's okay!

I get up trying not to wake him. I need to check on Christina. I leave a note for Tobias saying I went to talk to Christina and get breakfast. I walk out the door and down the hallway to Christina's apartment. I knock on the door and wait for her to come.

She opens the door with messy hair, short black shorts, and a black cami.

"What the hell Tris?" she says. "It's like 7:00 in the morning!"

"It's a long story." I say walking in through the door. I tell her everything about last night. I tell her about meeting Blaze, and I tell her about the Banshee.

"Well, I understand now!" she says.

**Time lapse**

I stand by the chasm and look down on the water; thinking of Al if I just forgave him he would be alive right now. But I didn't do that because I'm a heartless little bitch. I wonder what he would be like today. Would he have a girlfriend? What job would he have? Would he still be my friend? But I'll never know.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Max; I relax a little knowing he means no harm.

"Hello Tris." He says.

"Max." I say. "What brings you here?"

"I want to ask you a question!"

"Um.. Okay?"

"How would you feel about being the third leader?"

"You're kidding!" I laugh. He shakes his head. "Yeah! I'd love too!"

"Great!" He smiles and leaves.

I'm a leader now! I can't wait to tell Tobias!

**End of chapter 13!**

**Again I am so sorry it's so short! But review and tell me what you think and/or ideas!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


	14. Tris is found

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

**Tris POV**

I run to Tobias' office; wanting to tell him about what happened. He'll be so proud of me! I can't wait! I knock on his door and walk in. He sits at his desk doing paper work.

"Hey!" He looks up and smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something!"

"And what is that?"

"I'm a leader now!" I smile.

"No way!" He gets up and hugs me tight. "That's awesome!" He kisses me softly and hugs me again. "We should celebrate! Dinner tonight!"

"Sounds amazing!" I say still smiling. "I better go. I have to tell Tori that I can't work there anymore."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" I kiss him one more time before leaving then I head to the tattoo parlor.

**Tobias' POV**

It worked! She'll be safe! She seems happy too; so that makes it even better. Not long after Tris leaves my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Four?" says Max. "The Erudite got the results back and want to have a meeting."

Crap! "When?" I ask.

"An hour."

"Are we bringing Tris?"

"No, I'll have her do smaller stuff for about a week so she can get used to the job." He says.

"Good. She doesn't like to jump into things."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the trains in 15 minuets." He says then hangs up.

**Page break**

"Now if this person is the one I think she is, She's very lethal and needs to be killed."

"She?" Max says. "A girl did this!"

"Yes." Jeanine says. "We believe it was Beatrice Prior."

"Beatrice?" Andrew says in horror. "My daughter did this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We can't kill her!" he says. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my daughter!"

"And what do you suppose we do?" Jeanine says getting angry.

"Inject her with peace serum, put her in jail! Anything just please don't kill her!"

"Well, we can't put her in jail because she could break out easily. I don't know how she does this stuff but she does." She says. "We can make a special serum for her though."

"Thank you!" We end the meeting and Max and me go back to Dauntless. I text Tris and tell her to meet me at the apartment in 20 minuets. I have to tell her about the serum!

**Tris' POV**

I get a text from Tobias saying to go to the apartment. He said he needed to tell me something. I sit on the couch and wait for him. I end up laying down and falling asleep.

_***Dream**__*_

_I stand by the chasm looking over the railing. When I feel a hand on my back. I turn to see who it is._

_ "Uriah?" I say._

_ "I loved you Tris." He says. "And you just pushed me down!"_

_ "I'm sorry. But I don't love you."_

_ "You could've at least forgiven me." He's right. I should've forgiven him. "You should've forgiven Al too. He's dead because of you. If you'd just forgiven him like you were supposed to he'd still be alive."_

_ "I couldn't do anything about it!"_

_ "Lier!" He pushes my shoulder making me stumble back._

_ "No, I'm not!"_

_ "You just can get enough can you?" he pushes me again. "You love to watch people die." push "Because you're a cold." push "hearted" push " monster!" He pushes me one last time causing me to fall over the railing to my death._

_***End Dream**__*_

I wake with a start it's not the worst dream I've ever had but I still don't like it. I hear the lock on the front door being unlocked and Tobias comes in.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." He sits beside me. "So we had a meeting with the other leaders." He pauses. "They found you Tris! They know you killed Marcus! Your dad saved you from being killed. But Jeanine is making a serum for you. I don't know what it'll do though."

"How did they find me?"

"Your DNA was in some of the bite marks."

"Do you know when the serum will be ready?"

"No."

"Well… I guess all we can do is wait."

**End of chapter 14!**

**Review tell me what you think and what you want to see happen!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


End file.
